cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard Cookie/LINE
Wizard Cookie is an S-grade Cookie that was released on May 28th, 2014 together with the release of Season 2. This Cookie can cast magic spells that destroy obstacles and create Jellies. Like Cream Puff Cookie, there are times when his magic "doesn't work" and he's only able to create a small number of Jellies and destroy one or two obstacles, but there are also times when his magic "works" and he can destroy a huge amount of obstacles while turning them into Jellies. During the time when his magic "works," he is invincible to any obstacle and cannot fall. Wizard Cookie's former unlock requirement (Get 16 Top Level Pets) caused confusion for some, as it was pretty unclear what "Top Level" meant in the context of the game. It was worded in a few that made it easily confusing to potentially mean that the player needed to get 16 S-grade Pets. Later, the unlock requirement was reworded to "Own 16 Max Level Pets", which cleared the confusion. Description Having come to possess the Witch's Candy Wand by accident (or not?), he discovered unique magical powers, which seem to be reinforced by his wafflecone hat. Frequently used spells include ''"MayeverydaybelikeHalloweennolessnomore", which never fails to start up celebrations here and there.'' Skill Casts Magic Spells that can destroy obstacles and create Ice Cream Cone Jellies. Upgrades will reduce the time between spells. Strategy This Cookie is used better as a relay, as later stages in each episode have more obstacles for his skill to destroy and more obstacles to be converted into Jellies or Bear Jellies. Statistics Loading Messages * Do you like magic? Get ready to be impressed! * Let me comb my beard first... * Not everyone is born to do magic. * May everyday be like Halloween, no less, no more * Wanna see some MAGIC? * I hope the Witch is not looking for her... I mean, MY wand. * I need to focus. Do not disturb. * For your own safety, do NOT touch my wand! * Accio Jelly! Huh..? It's not working... * Obstacles into Jellies? That's my specialty! * I need to get a new hat... Updates *July 10, 2014 **New combi bonus added with Flame Bat. *December 18, 2014 **New combi bonus added with Purple Candle. **New combi bonus added with Spotlight Fan. *June 12, 2015 **New combi bonus added with Mini Jackson No. 2. *June 28, 2016 **Combi Bonus changed from Energy drains 10% slower to Extra points for Ice Cream Jelly. **Combi with Flame Bat, Purple Candle, Spotlight Fan, and Mini Jackson No. 2 retired/removed. *September 9, 2016 **Ice Cream Jelly's points increased **Reduced Super Magic Spell requirement—becoming more frequent **Less time needed to activate Magic Spell **Gains additional passive skill: slower energy drain **Combi bonus modification: even more extra points for Ice Cream Jellies *December 22, 2016 **Even more points for Ice Cream Jelly **Combi bonus modification: even more points for Ice Cream Jellies Trivia *In the official newsletter, the game called this cookie Sorcerer Cookie, and his pet is called Grimoire. They were later renamed before their release. *He is the first Cookie in the game to have a "blue bar" above his head. It keeps track of uses left before his ability triggers. The green bar above his head shows when he will cast his spell which will cause the blue bar to fill up each time he does so. *Wizard Cookie is the first Cookie in the game to have two bars above their head. * Wizard Cookie is potentially the youngest, or one of the youngest male Cookies in the game. His spell "MayeverydaybelikeHalloweennolessnomore" indicates his youthful nature as he wishes every day would be Halloween and he is . However, one of his loading messages does say "Let me comb my beard first...", which might mean that this beard is fake or imaginary, or may be his scarf. **He was confirmed to be a child in the Kakao version of Cookie Run, being eligible for a Kakao-exclusive Children's Day event where players that run using child cookies (specified in the newsletter) get 10% bonus Coins and XP for their run. **He was also included in the event Junior Cookie Challenge, an event for child Cookies in the LINE version of Cookie Run. * "Accio Jelly" is a play on one of Harry Potter's spells, Accio. * During the Halloween Party 2014 and 2015, Wizard Cookie is dressed up as Harry Potter with the Gryffindor scarf. * In Wizard Cookie's magic circle, it appears to say "Ultra Magic Power Magician Jelly King."